Lost at war
by Torntopeices1234
Summary: All of the avengers have died, but left behind something. Their children! What will become of them? read to find out! Rated T for possible language they are all with my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Sorry that this is so long! I might not finish this but if you think that im good enough than please let me know and I will finish it! :D Overall I am planing three chapters so... enjoy! I also apologise for any grammer mistakes! **

prologue:

The dark-skinned man with an eyepatch on his right eye stood near the exit to the floating aircraft. "Agent Hill," he beckoned a slim woman with a tight bun placed on the top of her head. "Where are they? The Avengers and others should be here by now."Agent Hill looked uncomfortable.

"That's the thing Sir." She paused for effect. "They won't be coming."

He faced her, looking suspicious. "How do you mean?"

"They're dead."

"They're dead?" He repeated as he placed a hand over his eyepatch. "Why and how many?" Agent Hill looked uncomfortable, but spoke anyway.

"All but two, sir." She waited to see his expression. He looked worried. "Iron Man, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Thor and Loki were presumably sent back to Asgard and can't come back."

"And the others?" The man commented moments later.

"Daredevil and Sharon Carter are gone, along with Mockingbird." She hesitated, "The Hulk has gone missing, but we don't think that he's dead yet. All of the regulars, Betty Ross, Pepper Potts, and Jane Foster were killed as well."

"And what about Captain America?" Hill could hear the hope in his voice.

"He's alive, Sir."

"Where is he?"

"He's on his way in a shuttle." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good."

chapter one:

Fifteen-year old Antoinette Grace Stark's milky brown eyes scanned her computer screen as she read, yet another, email. "From Hannah," she read aloud. It was probably about her boyfriend that she keeps, even though she continuously catches him cheating on her. So Antoinette, not having enough time for her friend's so-called, "frivolous" love activities, decided to ignore the mail. Sighing, she clicked the little box by the email and watched it turn yellow. It then quickly disappeared as her mouse hovered over the "trash" button. The computer was her new invention and could read her thoughts. She decided that she would deal with the drama later, when she arrived at school. She placed her two tiny hands on the rim of her desk and pushed away from her. The swivel chair that she was resting in dragged her across her spacy room, only to be stopped by the ever-present bed, placed in the corner. She hit the wooden end of her bed with a large "crash" that caused her foster mom, Lucy, to run up the stairs.

"Tony?" she hollered outside of Antoinette's room. "Are you okay?" Tony stuck her head out of the door and saw her Lucy, hands on her hips.

"Sure, Lucy," she sighed, "I'm fine, thanks for asking." Tony, made an attempt to close her door, but Lucy's foot stopped it from closing.

"Tony," she grumbled, "How many times do I have to tell you, it's mom, not Lucy." They've had this argument before, Tony always blurting out that Lucy wasn't her real mom, which had upset her. Tony didn't really enjoy upsetting her Lucy, she just thought that the name, "mom," was too... well... family like and Lucy was anything but family like.

"Yeah, sorry, Luc- mom." Tony stretched out the word mom as if she was learning a new language, and mom was just recently added to her vocabulary. For the second time, she made another grab for the door.

"Tony," Lucy's foot was still acting as a stopper, "Come down for a moment. I'm so lonely and-" whatever she was going to say was cut off by the doorbell. The sudden noise made Lucy jump about ten feet in the air and screech on the top of her lungs.

Tony raised an eyebrow and said, "Why do we have that doorbell? It's so loud and disruptive."

"I dunno," Lucy murmured back. She stood there, in a state of shock of how loud that darned device was. Tony's mouth twisted in disgust.

"Forget what we were talking about," she muttered, her strong voice breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I'll get the door." She slipped past the tall brunette and headed for the entrance.

As quickly as she could, Tony snuck down the hallway and down the stairs, not wishing for the doorbell to be rung again. It was too loud for her taste. She passed the pictures of her and Lucy that hung carelessly in the dining room and in the living room, making a mental note to tear those retarded photos out. Effortlessly, she weaved her way through the chairs in the living room and reached for the door. She carefully undid the first lock, and then the second that was right below it, making sure to produce a lot of noise while doing so- just in case the person couldn't hear her descending the staircase. She slid the door open a crack and looked through. A boy, about six feet stared right back at her. Tony first noticed his blue eyes, and then his dirty blond hair that was messily tossed to the side. In all honesty, this kid reminded her of her celebrity crush, Charlie Rowe. After a few internal conflicts, she decided that he was worth her time. But that was after her brain was working. During that time, she stood in the doorway, gaping at the stranger and trying to figure out what to do next.

"I'm, uh," he started. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "You must be Antoinette Stark." He flashed her a toothy smile. Swallowing down her shock, Tony nodded and inched open the door. The stranger made a hand signal at the entrance, "May I come in? I'm here on official S.H.I.E.L.D business."

"Uh, hold on," she stalled while she checked her lie detecting watch. She felt relieved when her creation claimed him to be truthful. How else would he know SHIELD?

"Of course," she managed. "Right this way." As he pushed his way through, Tony tried to collect herself. "Would you like a drink or something?"

"No thanks," he frowned, "Do you remember S.H.I.E.L.D, Antoinette?" Tony bit her lip and squinted her eyes, examined him one last time, just to make sure he was real. She slowly nodded, but then shook her head fast.

"Not really," she decided after a while. "I don't seem to recall anyone."

The boy pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, "I'm Alfred Rogers. Y'a know, Captain America's son." After a long pause, he added, "You haven't met me before." Tony was didn't know what to say to that. After the mentioning of the infamous super soldier, she remembered the rest. Something had clicked when she heard the words, Captain America. How could she forget them? She resurrected the memory of the whole clan meeting up a very long time ago. She had met Harry, The Hulk's and Betty Ross's son, and Thorn, Thor's and Jane's daughter. And she just met Rogers who was the son of Captain America and Sharon Carter (she had looked him up once or twice). That was all of them right? No wait! There was more of them! She digged a little deeper in the memory and recalled Alexander Murdock and Anna Barton. Alexander was the son of the Black Widow and Daredevil and Anna was the daughter of Hawkeye and Mockingbird. and Fury and his daughter, Thalia! Who could forget them?

"Rogers," Tony experimented the word. She didn't know much about S.H.I.E.L.D and had no idea how to handle the situation. "Why have you been sent-"

"Dear?" it was Lucy. "Who is it?" wide-eyed Tony turned to Alfred who made the letter X with his hands and mouthed the word "no."

"Why not?" she whispered.

"Dear?"

"It's top secret!" he mouthed back.

"He's... uh..." she thought for a moment. "Girl- I mean boy scouts!"

"What?" Lucy had now reached the bottom of the stairs and had stopped hollering. "Boy scouts?" She turned, her back to Alfred, who seemed to be surprised.

"Lucy?" Tony's guardian turned around sharply and the girl watched as her mom's grin slowly faded.

"Hey pal!" Lucy said with false enthusiasm while they shook hands. "Tony, I wish that you could have told me that Alfred was here!" But instead of answering, the brunette just stood there, not understanding a thing.

"What the fu-" Alfred interrupted her.

"It's okay, Tony, can I call you that?" Tony almost wanted to say yes, but she squinted her eyes.

"No, you may not!" She sucked in her breath and asked, "what is going on here?"

"Don't worry!" Lucy patted her on the back and Tony could have sworn that she was about to cry.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Tony whimpered.

Alfreds smile started to fade, "Are you okay, Lucy?"

"They're going to take you away and you can meet everyone..." Lucy stopped and tears welled up in her eyes. "You're going to leave me and..." her hand covered her face. "Sorry," she whispered. She dried her eyes and smiled. "I was told that you were going to come. I packed your stuff, Tony."

"Wait what?" Tony stamped her foot. "This isn't fair! What is going on here?"

"You're going to shield." Alfred answered immediately. "And you can't say no because the whole world needs you." Tony turned to look at Lucy, but saw that she was upstairs to get her bags.

A few tearful goodbyes later, Alfred and Tony made it to the Texas airport. They buzzed through the security and finally made it to the plane waiting area, where Tony pulls out her pocket knife. "Tony!" he exclaimed, thrusting his hands over the weapon. He had ignored the no-calling-me-Tony rule. "Where did you get that?"

"I'll tell you how I got this thing of you tell me how you know Lucy." Alfred was shocked, but answered her question.

"W-well," he seemed uncomfortable. "After my mom died, Lucy, uh, started to date him." Alfred said it more like a question that a fact. Tony said something else that he didn't catch and for the rest of the wait, both remained silent. He wondered why he had been hesitant in answering Tony's question. Their relationship was nothing to be ashamed of. Well, except for the fact that she had left his dad for another man. That was sort of embarrassing; but not too much. Alfred sighed and leaned further into the back of his chair. He shot a quick glance at Tony, who was reading her book and had put away her weapon. After a while, he realized that she never answered his question. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "So, How did you manage to sneak that thing past the security?" Tony placed her book down and pulled up her bag. She pointed to a silver little metal device shaped like a cat on the pack's zipper. It didn't look very impressive, but Alfred knew better. There's a reason Tony Stark was called an evil genius down at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"What is that thing?" He asked, dumbly.

"It has a name you know," she glared at him. "Her name is Alberta." Alfred looked as freaked as he felt.

"Oh, um... okay, sure, mhm." He crossed his arms. "Continue Alberta's illegal story please."

Tony rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh, "See Alberta?"

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"She's not just a little cute keychain that hangs from your backpack." She stopped talking and Alfred got the hint. This thing- Alberta- allowed her to take her pocket knifes through the security. But not only that, it hides other weapons and forbidden items to go as unseen, allowing her to take them on the plane.

"Sweet," was all that he could manage. Everything else was silent and it took some time for him to realize that they were the only ones waiting for the plane. Something, he could tell, was wrong. "Hey, Alfred," Tony grabbed at his arm. "There are two things and I'm concerned about right now." He looked down at her (they were a great distance in height) and smiled.

"Maybe I can guess the number one," he bent down and whispered at her, "Is it that we're the only ones here and there is only five minutes until our flight?"

She looked down and her feet and Alfred's heat skipped ten beats, "That's actually number two." Alfred felt the grip on his arm tighten and watched her as she nervously glanced at the window outside, that showed pouring rain and thunder. "The first problem is that I'm afraid of thunderstorms." Tony risked a glance at him. He was baffled.

"You're afraid of thunderstorms!" Alfred couldn't help it, and he started to burst out laughing. "Why didn't you tell me when it was just starting to rain?" Alfred was turned away so that she couldn't see him blush. She looked really different-almost cute- when she was scared.

"W-well," she stammered, "Texas doesn't usually get a lot of thunderstorms, you know, the drought and all." There was a loud noise and she yelped, dragging Alfred into a death hug.

"Calm down," he patted her head and pushed her off of him. "Let's go ask where the other passengers are," he looked down at her, "Are you blushing?" he added, smirking.

"No," she shoved him, "Let's go find some people." Tony stormed away and Alfred knew that she embarrassed herself.

"Don't shove me," he chuckled after her. Alfred followed her to the flight attendants desk and immediately looked at her nametag. Kimberly. He followed the attendant's gaze over to Tony who was looking expectantly at him.

She cleared her throat, "Alfred, don't you have something to ask?" Tony gave him a warning look that read: Geniuses cannot talk to others out of their league or else the ruin everything.

"Right," he faced the lady behind the desk. He glanced at her nametag because he forgot what her name was from the first time. "Well, uh, Kimberly," confused Kimberly looked down at her badge.

"Oh, right!" She giggled, "My name is on my shirt." Kimberly flipped her blue, dyed hair and revealed several piercings on her ear. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh, yeah," Tony glanced over at him as he nervously played with his fingers in the pocket of his hoodie. She shoved him, indicating that he should get it over with. "Are we the only ones on the flight?" Kimberly's angelic smile widened.

"Yeah, uh, you guys, like are! LOL!" she chuckled to herself. "How, like amazing!" She stopped joking around when she saw the worried expressions of Tony and Alfred. Suspicious, Tony watched her grab a pop-tart from under her desk. Kimberly looked around, as if to make sure that nobody else was looking, and grabbed the tips of her ridiculously blue hair. With one strong tug, the wig fell off and revealed nice, dirty-blond hair that was about waist length. Alfred and Tony were shocked, but said nothing as she undid her earrings, which turned out to be just magnets. "Hey, Tony and Alfred," she snickered as she studied their expressions. "I'm Thorn," The girl shoved another pop-tart into her too-wide mouth and waved.

"Oh, Thorn," Alfred relaxed. "Thank god it's you!" He grinned at her and Tony stared, wide-eyed at her. Upon seeing Tony's confused reaction, she shrugged at her.

"That wig is really, just ridiculous and uncomfortable." Thorn ranted, "and you should have seen how many guys hit on me!" Alfred shook his head, clearly disgusted. Thorn's gaze switched from Alfred, and back to Tony. "Heya, Tony! Remember me?" she jabbed a finger in front of her shoulder. Cautiously, Tony nodded.

"Yeah," she bit her lower lip. Why was everyone taller than her? "A little bit. You're the daughter of Thor, right?" Tony could see the resemblance between her and her father (or at least the pictures she got off the internet). They both had blond hair and a muscular body. More like her mother, though, she had brown eyes and fair skin. She wore her hair down, but her bangs were pinned back with clips and a headband.

"Yeah, Thor," Thorn repeated to herself. Suddenly, her eyes seemed to light up and she bent down. "Hey, Guys!" She called to the cabinets. Three people popped out and appeared next to her.

"Hey Alfred and…" a tall boy with blond hair and pretty eyes shouted out. He gave a questioning look at Tony, but then smiled. "Tony!" he was really loud, Tony had decided. "'Sup?" he reached over the counter and took her hand in his. The boy started to shake her hand and couldn't stop grinning. "I'm Harry," he pointed at himself. "Do you remember me?"

"The Hulk," Tony tried to hold in her excitement. This was the hulk's son. Hulk Jr the genius. "Yeah, how could I forget." She looked away and attempted to seem bored. He poked his head in front of her face and started to laugh. His blue eyes (she had no idea how he got his eyes that color) and platinum blond hair that looked as if it hadn't seen a brush in ages, made him look like an angel and Tony couldn't help but blush. And she thought that Alfred was the prettiest boy she's seen?

"Wow!" he marveled. "You're pretty cute!" Tony internally exploded at that little comment. "How old are you?" his cute grin faded into an evil smirk. "If you're old enough, we could go drinking and have, like, an evil genius par—" His face was pushed away by Alfred, who felt forgotten.

"Let's meet the others, shall we?" Alfred scowled because he felt pissed and ignored. Tony looked past Harry and spotted two other people. Alexander Murdock and Anna Barton were the only ones left and Tony suspected that was them. She scanned the girl, who she immediately recognized to be Anna. Her eyes were the same murky green and her hair was the same dirty blond that surrounded her face. Anna was the only member that Tony had really bonded with.

"Alex," the boy with brown, neat, hair and hazel eyes murmured. He seemed to be having the least amount of fun than everyone else. Wow, Tony assumed he was pretending, his acting is even better than mine.

"Dope," the girl, Anna, punched his arm. They seemed close.

"Anna," Tony smiled, "You haven't changed a bit!" she heard Anna squeal and the next thing that she knew, Tony was pulled into a deep hug that should have been separated by the counter, but due to the fact that Anna had hopped over it with inhumanly energy, nothing disturbed their hug.

"I knew that you would recognize me!" she was practically crying. "They were bullying me and saying that you wouldn't know who I was!"

"Of course I would," Tony patted her back reassuringly, "You and Thorn were the only people that I liked." After a while, she added, "And now that I met Alfred, nothing has changed so, don't be bullied by them any more." Tony made a point to glare at the rest of the group, including Alfred, who she was sure that he would have agreed with them. Harry seemed annoyed.

"That's only 'cause they're girls!" he pouted. "If I was a girl, I would be your best friend!" well, that's what he thought. Everyone else, however, knew that Tony would have hated him if he were a girl. None of the group had the heart to tell him that though. Well none, except, of course, Tony.

"No," Tony said flatly, still holding onto Anna. "I would hate you even more because then you would be my competition." She turned up her nose and looked away from him. Sneaking a peek at Harry, she could see that he looked downbeat.

"Hate me even more?" Wow, Harry sounded as crushed as he looked, "but evil geniuses are supposed to like each other the most."

"Don't worry," Thorn soothed him by patting his back and repeating mathematical formulas to him. Alfred and Tony were impressed; Thorn knew all of those formulas?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

**Hello! It's me again! I have finally figured out how to work this thing! WOOH! I am actually going to do a lot of time skips and such because I am a lazy person and I have NO IDEA what to type! YAY! I don't own the avengers or anything (haha I wouldn't be writing stories about them if I did), just my new characters. Except for maybe Alfred, I got him from Hetalia, although they don't share the same last name. And I had to put the whole 'he looked like Charlie Rowe' thingy because I LOVE HIM! Oh yeah, please be nice to me because this is my first fan fiction. Thank You! :D **

Three minutes later, Tony, Alfred, Harry (he wanted to sit next to Tony, but she refused), Thorn, Alex, and Anna all boarded the plane. Anna had insisted to sit next to Tony, who was more that okay with that arrangement. Alfred sat next to Alex, leaving Thorn and Harry together. But even though the plane was a small private one, they separated. Thorn sat in the very front with the driver and Harry sat behind the boys, listening to their every conversation and occasionally butting in. The plane wasn't very impressive, but it would do for the next five or so hours to New York.

"So, Anna," Tony nudged Anna's arm. "Are you and Alex... uh, you know... together sorta?" Anna looked at her, surprised.

"U-us?" stuttered, "Together? No, I don't think so." She was laughing nervously and blushing furiously. "Haha, who would like that nuisance?" _oh, _Tony smirked._ She so likes him. _

"You," Alex yawned at them while walking by, giving the girls a heart attack.

"Huh?" Anna and Tony responded dumbly.

"Did you hear what we were saying?" Anna looked panicked and red.

"No," he looked confused. "I didn't. Were you talking about me?"

"Wh-what? NO!" she stammered, "Of course not!"

Tony cleared her throat, "So, what were you going to ask us?"

"I was going to ask if you had a watch on you." He seemed embarrassed and Tony realized her duties as a matchmaker. "I left my phone in my luggage and my watch is at home."

"Why don't you just talk to Anna," Tony suggested. "Her phone is working and she's getting bored with me," She pushed herself out of the chair before Anna or Alex could protest and shoved Alex in her old spot. Tony gave Anna a look that said, "Have fun!" and left.

Tony found that the only seats available were the seats next to Harry, who was sleeping or Alfred. She chose America's superhero (there wasn't much of a choice because Harry took up both chairs). She slid into the chair cautiously, just to make sure that Alfred, who was looking out the window, didn't hear her. He heard her at the click of her seat buckle and seemed surprised when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned her, "Alex sits here."

"Not anymore," she grinned, "I placed him next to Anna, because they like each other so much." Alfred gazed in her honest milky brown eyes and chuckled. How would a person like her know about love? She hardly had friends. Alfred had to admit though, It was a good try.

"It's not going to work with them." He shook his head sadly. "Their parents were too different."

"But!" she protested, looking disappointed. "Their parents are dead now! That has nothing to do with anything!" Alfred, not wanting to discourage her anymore, just nodded and looked back out of the window. "And I, uh, I didn't sit by Harry because both seats were taken." Tony suddenly blurted out.

"Uh, okay?" He said after a while, "How does that involve me?"

"You were wondering why I sat next to you and not Harry," she said bluntly. "So I told you."

'I wasn't wondering," Alfred said calmly. But, in fact that was exactly what he was thinking. "But would you sit next to me or Harry if both seats were open?" he wanted to ask. Alfred refrained from saying that though.

"You," she smiled. "I would sit next to you."

"What the hell?" Alfred's heart was racing. "Can you read my mind or something?" It was the only way she could have known... right?

"I guessed," Tony grinned evilly, "But now I know that you were thinking of that because it would have been awkward if you weren't." Tony babbled on and on about how she would feel if something like that happened and Alfred could detect a tint of red on her cheeks.

"You talk too much," he sighed and looked back out of the window.

"Yeah, well..." Tony searched for a good comeback. "At least I'm not boring!" he only shrugged which angered Tony even more. Why was she mad? Tony herself didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to feel the satisfaction of seeing Alfred's devastated face. Although she had only known him for a few hours, it felt like they knew each other for years already. Also, Tony felt weird around him. Whenever someone would mention his name or he would smile at her, she would become mute and just nod. Because of her uneasiness, Tony came to the conclusion that she was allergic to him and should limit exposure to the super soldier. Unfortunately, she felt the same way around Harry and she would rather be sitting where she originally was, but she did have to make a _few_ sacrifices for her lovesick friend.

"Hey, Alfred," Tony blurted out.

"Hm?" He responded without taking his eyes off the window.

"What medication do I take if I'm allergic to someone?" He turned to her, wearing the most confused yet concerned expression she had ever seen.

"Well," he said after a while, still looking traumatized. "Who are you allergic to?" Tony had no idea what to say. If she said him, Alfred might get offended and refuse to answer, but on the other hand... she wouldn't have to try so hard to avoid him.

"Harry," she admitted, leaving Alfred out. She could have sworn a look of jealousy crossed his face, but when she looked back, he was laughing.

"There is no medication, Tony." He grinned at her and she was thankful that he wasn't upset anymore. She looked into his ocean blue eyes and nearly suffocated.

"Then what do I do to avoid it?" she whimpered.

"When you feel like that, it means that you are in love with that person." Tony couldn't believe her ears. In love? Impossible! That was way too extreme- even for her. She had just met them! _No, _she reassured herself, _It's not love! Maybe I just hate them so much that I... feel weird. Yeah, that's it. _

The plane landed not long after the two superheroes' conversation and Thorn was thankful when she found Harry's seat untaken. She spotted Tony and Alfred in front of him and shot the Hulk and questioning glance. He shrugged at her in response, he seemed just as confused as she was. Thorn was about to call out to the two heroes, but she found that both were sleeping. Thorn inched closer to them, not wanting to wake up the two people, but she couldn't help but release a giggle. Tony, who was usually so pretty, had a terrible sleeping face with eyes half open and dribble coming out of her mouth. But Alfred, on the other hand, looked like an angel. There was no drool, no open eyes, and even his hair was untouched! When Thalia, the new head of SHIELD and director Fury's daughter started to yell at them over the phone about their tardiness, Thorn reluctantly woke the two sleepy-heads up.

"Sleep!" Tony moaned when they had finally departed with the airplane. Thorn felt pretty guilty considering that _she _was the one to wake her up and the fact that Tony still looked like a zombie (drool and everything) didn't help her one bit.

"I can carry you while you sleep in my arms!" Harry grinned at her and Thorn felt a tinge of annoyance.

"This is going to be so much fun," Anna said aloud, her voice lacking enthusiasm.

"Was that sarcasm?" Thorn's left eyebrow shot skyward and when Anna didn't answer, the other flew up as well. "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
